The Calling Card
by JLGuyer
Summary: Lacus Clyne is a good cop and like all good cops she knows falling in love with a criminalis a nono. Which is why she knows she is not to falling in love with that violet eyed thief. No matter what her heart says.KxL
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai and Sunrise plus other people who I don't know the names of.

---------

"You're putting it on wrong! And why do I have to wear this thing anyways? Why don't you just wear a brown one?"

Grabbing his twin sister's hands in one of his own as he said this, Kira Yamato used his other hand to adjust the blond wig that she had previously been trying to blind him with.

Tugging her hands out of his grip, Cagalli gave Kira a dirty look and said with a pout, "Because!"

Raising an eyebrow at this childish answer, Kira turned his eyes to the floor length mirror in front of him and after being sure that the wig was covering all of his dark messy brown hair, began fastening it on with bobby pins, while saying in a dry tone,"That's not an answer Cagalli, and quit trying to avoid the question. After all it really shouldn't matter what a masked thief's hair color is, and speaking of thieves, I still say we shouldn't be doing any of this in the first place!"

Placing her hands on her hips, Cagalli glared into his eyes in the mirror and said angrily, "I am not avoiding the question! And we are doing this for Mom or have you already forgotten her in the midst of all your selfish whining?"

Eyes narrowing at this comment, Kira's voice was harsh with anger as he answered,"No, I have not forgotten Mother, it's just that unlike you, I don't think stealing priceless jewels is the best way to go about helping her. And you are avoiding the question."

Her look becoming even darker at this, Cagalli turned away from her brother's piercing gaze and in a rush of words said,"The back of my ski mask got torn, which lead to the cops seeing that my hair is blond and you know we've tried every legal way to try and help Mother, so it's not like we have any more options left!"

Letting out a small snort, Kira turned a way from his huffing sister and keeping his thoughts about them having no other options to himself, he tugged restlessly on the tight black body suit he was wearing wishing that it wasn't so hot. Then taking the black ski mask that Cagalli held out to him, he slipped it over his head, pulled the blond wig through the hole in the back and snatching up his break in and steal things kit, headed out.

At the top of the fire escape he poked his head back into the window of his tiny apartment and called out to his sister in a repent voice,"Wish me luck, Sis?"

Smiling brightly at this, Cagalli's voice was full of her normal energy as she called out from were she stood in the middle of the bedroom/living room, "Good luck! Make the cops cry for me!"

Laughing silently, Kira swiftly walked down the fire escape and climbing onto his motorcycle headed for the museum and his first night as a thief.

------

"Are you sure it's this museum that is going to be hit, Lt. Clyne?" Mr.Spiral the museum proprietor asked in a disbelieving tone, as he looked at the beautiful and petite woman before him.

Smiling brightly at him, Lacus replied in a reassuring tone,"Oh, yes Mr. Spiral. After all the thief did put a calling card for us in the newspaper to let us know that he was coming here tonight. And why would he do something like that if he had no intention of coming?"

Blinking rapidly at this naive statement, Mr. Spiral bit down on his thumb nail nervously and said,"Y-yes, that makes sense, Lt. Clyne. Now if you will excuse me, I think I will go and check on the security system."

Her smile still firmly in place, Lacus waved cheerfully as the twitchy manger left her alone with the large emerald that was the object of tonight's heist.

As soon as the man was out of sight, Lacus innocent smile slipped off her face to be replaced with a calculating look. Walking up to the emerald behind her, she tilted her head so that her ear was closer to the glass case that surrounded it.

Listening intently for a few seconds, she lifted her head and took another step closer to the jewel, muttering to herself as she did so,"I was right, it is humming. But what could be causing a glass case to hum?"

Just as she was about to touch the glass, a deep voice caused her to stop in her tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Miss, that glass is about to break."

Jerking her head upwards, Lacus's eyes widen as she took in the dark form standing on the other side of the jewel.

He was dressed in black from head to toe. The only colors she could see on him was the brilliant blond hair that went down his back and lightly brushed his shoulders, and his eyes, dark purple eyes that were unlike his voice nervous and scared. So scared that Lacus was filled with an almost irresistible desire to comfort him.

Shaking her head at this foolish thought, Lacus drew herself upwards and squaring her shoulders, placed one hand on the gun by her side and with the other grabbed her walkie talkie.

"Mister Thief, you stay right there. You have only stolen once before so if you turn yourself in you should be given a light prison sentence. On the other hand if you continue with your crimes, there is no guarantee what might happen to you. Do you understand this?"

He cocked his head to one side and lifting one eyebrow said coolly,"But if I just take the jewel and escape, I won't have to face prison and will also have what I want right?"

Clicking on her walkie talkie, Lacus said,"What makes you so sure you will escape?"

Laughing softly, he pointed to the jewel and said,"This does."

At that moment the jewel's glass case shattered into a million pieces and as Lacus leaped forward to grab it the thief did as well dropping something in the process. Glancing downwards for a brief second, Lacus threw up an arm to cover her eyes as a small metal ball exploded causing a bright light to both illuminate the room and blind her temporarily.

At the sound of her shout of surprise, officers and security guards came flooding in from their positions outside of the room.

But they were to late. In that small silver of time the thief had gone taking the emerald with him.

-------

Kira hardly dared to breathe as he raced down the back alleyways to where his motorcycle was parked.

As he ran the jewel that was clenched in his fist felt as hot a piece of burning coal and his stomach twisted and turned like a rollercoaster.

Finally reaching his bike, Kira shoved the jewel in the compartment underneath the seat and then bracing himself against the bike, promptly lost his dinner.

After several minutes, he raised a shaky hand to wipe off his mouth and climbed onto his bike.

Dropping his head down onto the handles, Kira listened fearfully to the police sirens passing by while trying to come to grips with the fact that he had just _stolen_ something. Yet, he also knew that he had to get out of there fast or he was going to get caught.

Turning on the motorcycle he began making his way slowly and carefully home, fighting against his body's desire to jump every time a siren sounded, and sadly ignoring the small voice in the back of his mind that kept whispering to him that the female cop had looked familiar.

Which was why he almost passed out the next morning when she walked into the coffee shop he worked at and called him by name.

-----

Author's Notes: This plot line was given to me by a friend of mine. For which I am very grateful. I hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter.

Thank you for reading!

Please review!

God bless you,

JLGuyer Oh that men would praise the LORD for His goodness, and for His wonderful works to the children of men!For He satisfieth the longing soul, and filleth the hungry soul with goodness. Psalm 107:8-9 (Holy Bible KJV)


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai and Sunrise plus other people who I don't know the names of.

----

Lacus's eyes widened with worry as she watched her fiancé's best friend turn deathly pale.Leaning forward, she reached across the coffee shop's counter and placing her hand lightly on his arm, she asked concernedly, "Mr.Yamato, are you all right?"

Blinking rapidly, Kira took a deep breath to steady his badly shaken nerves and in a strained voice said,"I'm fine, Miss?"

Removing her hand from his arm, Lacus tilted her head to the side as she said in confusion,"My name is Lacus, Mr. Yamato, Lacus Clyne. Athrun's girlfriend?"

Kira's eyes grew wide with this bit of information and letting out a relieved laugh, he said,"I remember hearing about you, Miss Lacus but I..."

Kira's voice trailed off as he searched his mind for a polite way to say that he didn't remember ever having met her, at least not as Athrun's girlfriend.

Lacus cleared her throat gently as seconds of silence became minutes of silence, and in a kind tone said,"Mr.Yamato is something wrong?"

Flushing slightly, Kira ran his fingers through his hair as he said,"No nothing's wrong it's just,"pausing for a moment, Kira's blush became even deeper as he finally just blurted it out,"I'm sorry, I don't remember meeting you before now."

Laughing slightly, Lacus's eyes cleared of the worry that had been linger in them since she had entered the shop and in a chipper tone she said,"Oh, that's because we've never meet before, Mr.Yamato."

Kira's jaw dropped open at this and in a tone of bafflement he said,""Then how did you know who I was?"

Giggling softly, Lacus replied,"Your picture of course! Didn't Athrun ever show you a picture of me, Mr Yamato?"

Smiling brightly Kira shook his head and said,"I remember Athrun mentioning you several times but I don't think he ever sent me a picture of you. I can't see anyone forgetting what you look like."

Kira's smile was shy and sweet as he said this and his eyes sparkled boyishly as he looked at her. As she looked at him, Lacus could feel her heart flutter in her chest and her ears reddening slightly as she said shyly,"Thank you, Mr.Yamato. Um, I need some coffee."

Blinking over the sudden change of topic, Kira said stupidly,"I can get you some."

Lacus tried to resist, she really did, but quite against her own wishes a muffled laugh escaped her lips, causing Kira's face to turn a painful shade of red. Rubbing the back of his neck, Kira said slowly, "Of course you already know that since this is a coffee shop. Um, what would you like?"

Flashing him an apologetic smile, Lacus said,"Three black coffees and one coffee with three sugars and chocolate raspberry cream."

Making the proper notes on him order pad, Kira said briskly,"What sizes?"

"The big ones."

Raising his eyes to met her's, Kira searched her face to see whether or not she was yanking his chain. The look of childlike innocence on her face removed all suspicions that she was messing with him and brought back his smile, and so without another word he turned away from her and quickly filled up four grande size cups with her orders and turning back to her hand them over with a smile and his brain going back to automatic mode said,"Thank you for coming. Please come again."

Taking the coffee from him, Lacus smiled brightly in return and said,"Thank you very much. It was nice to finally meet you, Mr Yamato."

Nodding slightly, Kira said,"It was nice to meet you as well, Miss Clyne."

She gave him one last sparkling smile and then she was gone leaving Kira alone with his thoughts and the sickly feeling of guilt that was steadily gnawing at the inside of his stomach.

-----

Slamming her hip against the police office's door, Lacus called out cheerily to the other three occupants of the room,"Good morning, everyone! I brought coffee!"

The station's clerk, Meyrin Hawke, lifted her head from where she was busily sorting through old case files and copying them onto the computer, and giving Lacus a grateful look took one of the black coffees off her hands, murmuring a quiet thank you as she did so.

Smiling in response, Lacus walked across the room to her boss's office and carefully balancing the three remaining cups in her left hand,Lacus opened the door to Captain Waltfield's office with her right calling out as she did so,"Captain Waltfield, Lt.Aisha, I have your coffee."

Looking up from where they were studying case files and without setting said case files down, they took the last two black coffees from her hand and after taking a sip from his cup,Andrew Waltfield put down the case file he had been flipping through and motioning her to sit down said,"Lt.Clyne, I've just been going through your report of last night's jewel heist."

He let the statement hang as he studied her with a look that clearly asked,"Do you have anything to add?" with out actually having to say the words.

Straightening up in her chair, Lacus asked," Did I leave something out, Sir? I thought I had put down all of last night's events very clearly."

Smirking slightly at his newest detective's obvious confusion, Andy shook his head no, saying as he did so,"No,no, Lt.Clyne, your report was very clear and concise. In fact the only thing I did not find in it was your impression of the thief."

"My impression of the thief,Sir? I thought I had put a description of the criminal in there."

"Yes, Lt. you did and a very good description it is, the only problem with it is that it does not tell me what you personally think of the thief."

As comprehension of what her superior was asking for hit, Lacus was unable to stop her answer to that question from flying out of her mouth.

"I think he's sad and frightened."

Resting his head on the palm of his hand, Andy exchanged a look with his second in command/wife Aisha and turning back to Lacus said,"And why do you think that Lt.Clyne?"

Her eyes showed the return of her confusion with this conversation as she said,"Because it was obvious he was,Sir."

Holding back a sigh of frustration at Lacus's odd bout of clueless ness, Andy said patiently,"Obvious how Lt.Clyne?"

Tilting her head to the side, Lacus pondered on his question for a moment and as the fog from her mere three hours of sleep began to fade from her mind, understanding of what her boss needed to know began to seep in so that she was able to reply a bit more sense than before,"It was his eyes, Captain Waltfield. That's why I think that the Calling Card Thief is sad and frightened. And it is these emotions that lead me to think that he is most likely new to the act of stealing and that he is probably stealing out of need, not sport."

Grinning at this statement,Andy leaned back in his chair and asked,"Do you think you would be able to use those emotions to our advantage?"

Pausing for a moment to consider her answer, Lacus replied slowly,"I think that will depend on his reason for stealing. If the Calling Card Thief believes that the reason he is stealing is worth the risk of prison, then it is unlikely that we will be able to talk him into giving up. On the other hand if the Calling Card Thief is uncertain of whether or not the reason for the thefts is worth the risk involved then, yes, we may be able to talk him into giving up with a good enough deal."

Tapping a finger against his frowning lips, Andy's eyes narrowed for a second before a mischievous grin took it's place and he said,"Very well, Lt. Clyne, I expect your report tomorrow to tell me exactly what kind of person the Calling Card Thief is."

Taking a large sip of coffee, Lacus hoped that the caffeine would help clear away the remaining fog in her mind so that she wouldn't have to keep asking the Captain 'what' after every sentence out of his mouth.

Rubbing her eyes lightly, Lacus said,"So there is another heist scheduled for tonight,Captain?"

Grabbing the day's paper from the top of his desk, Andy tossed the personal ads into her lap and said shortly,"Second page."

Opening the paper to said page, Lacus's eyes were quickly drawn to the Calling Card Thief's flashy ad.

It read: 'Attention, beloved Police Department. Tonight I am going to steal the Peacock Sapphire from the Sunshine Museum. I hope to see you there! The Calling Card Thief

Looking up Lacus met Andy's determined gaze and in a weary tone said,"Oh dear."

------

Peering down at the ground floor of the Sunshine Museum, Kira shoved aside the guilt he still felt over being a thief and instead focused his attention on getting the heist over with as quickly as possible.

Gathering up his gear, Kira grabbed the glass cutter and slipped it into his pant's pocket, he also slipped a couple of smoke bombs up his sleeves just in case the heist didn't go as planned,as he made his way down the darken stairwell and into the shadowy corners of the museum's basement floor.

Slipping behind one of the many storage boxes stacked up in the room, Kira couldn't help but be curious as to why the cops had chosen to move the jewel to a room with so many hiding places, for that matter he couldn't help but be curious as to how on earth his sister had managed to find out that they had moved it in the first place.

Shaking his head, Kira pushed aside his rambling thoughts and focused once more on the task at hand. Peering around the corner of one of the many tall boxes, Kira noted that there were at least four police officers protecting the jewel along with the owner of the museum and Lacus.

At the sight of her, Kira's heart gave weird little jump and then smoothed back out into a steady if not racing beat. For a few seconds Kira found himself strangely incapable of doing anything other than watch as Lacus moved confidently around the room instructing the other officers as to where to stand and what to do. But then she turned towards him and Kira was jerked back to reality by several inescapable facts suddenly crowding his brain and demanding attention.

The two most important ones being that she was the detective in charge of capturing him and his sister, and the second being that even if she hadn't been, she was still his best friend's girlfriend.

With these sobering thoughts grounding him firmly in reality, and not in the warm fuzzy feelings that the sight of Lacus kept causing in his heart for reasons unbeknown to him, Kira reached into the small bag at his feet and pulling out a gas mask and another small silver bomb, he quickly pulled on the mask while at the same time throwing the bomb into the middle of the group before him.

It split open immediately and the sleep gas contained with in it filled the room with an ugly shade of blue.

At the sound of several thuds, Kira moved forward confident that the policemen had been put to sleep. Grabbing the glass cutter from his pant's pocket, Kira quickly cut a hole in the glass and reaching in carefully slipped the jewel into a small bag that hung from his waist.

After making sure it was secure, Kira sprinted to the back door of the museum, removing his gas mask as he did so, grateful that the heist had gone off smoothly and would soon be done.

Which was why he was so startled when something grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt.

Spinning around, Kira stumbled back in amazement as his eyes met Lacus's determined ones. She was wearing a small gas mask over her mouth and nose and in her left hand she held a pair of hand cuffs.

Holding her gaze for a heart beat, Kira took a careful step forward and when her eyes registered surprise and confusion, he took advantage of her disorientation and spinning around started to run across the road.

----

Letting out an angry huff, Lacus dashed after the thief her eyes squarely centered on his back determined to not let him get away.

In fact she was so focused on catching him that she failed to pay attention to her surroundings.

Which is why she froze when she saw the truck speeding towards her.

----

Pausing for a brief second to look back at his pursuer, Kira felt his blood run cold at the sight of Lacus standing stock still in front of an oncoming truck.

Turning completely around Kira ran at a break neck pace back to the road and reaching Lacus grabbed her around the waist and tumbled with her out of the truck's pathway.

As it rumbled pass them, Kira spared the reckless driver a glance out of the corner of his eye and much to his disgust noticed clear signs of drinking on his face.

Shaking his head in distaste, Kira looked down at the woman currently trapped beneath his body and in a concerned tone said,"Are you all right, Miss?"

Lacus's breath was coming in short gasps and grasping the gas mask that was still on her face and after slipping it off with a trembling hand, took a deep breath and said in a shaky voice,"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Thank you..."

It was at that moment that both Kira and Lacus suddenly forgot that staring deeply into each other's eyes, while wrapped securely in each other's arms was not befitting of the roles they were playing that night.

For even Lacus with her deep sense of justice and love for her job felt as if she was only playing at being a police detective instead of truly being one as she stared into his almost black with worry eyes, and for a fleeting moment wanted nothing more than to stay wrapped in the arms of a man who made her feel more safe and womanly than any other man ever had.

Then she blinked and the moment was gone and she was no longer the woman Lacus Clyne, but was instead once again the police officer Lacus Clyne, who was currently suppose to be arresting the man above her.

But in that same split second, Kira also regained his senses and springing away from her was down the road and out of sight before she could even manage to get her bruised and battered body off the cold, hard road.

-----

Author's Notes:Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about being so late with an update!

Thank you to:chibi-san, lighting-freedom, r , Kiheada.Ray.T., animeboy-12, Maryam Khanoom, risingsundynasty, Ethereal Enigma, ShizNat ,Ultimate Coordinator Berserker,ZGMF X10A Freedom , skinni, for reviewing. Your comments were very encouraging and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Please review!

God bless you,

JLGuyer The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want.Psalm 23:1 (Holy Bible KJV)


End file.
